Dark Prophecy 2 story arc (MG Universe)
Dark Prophecy 2 is the sequel to the Dark Prophecy story arc (Myth Galaxy). Synopsis The Omen Dark Prophecy 2 takes place ten years after the defeat of Infra, and there had been no sign of Vernietigen. Ahrganot Skizgo, Tholker Zhevhyit and Sol I Dor were transferred back to their home nations while GSSOC saw the introduction of several new members: Linus Fritjof, Gaedheal, Galiana, Enrico Placidi and Toren’Kalik. Since that time, the Galactic Senate had been quickly developing technology that could hopefully detect Vernietigen wherever he would appear. More and more expeditions were carried out to Locubrermour. However, the inevitable had come. Astronomers detected Vernietigen's presence via distorted, unnatural gravitational waves roughly one hundred million lightyears away. Unsure of the means of actually fending off Vernietigen when he would inevitably come, the Galactic Senate determined that perhaps the best means of survival would be to hide in a pocket universe, but the technology had yet to be perfected, and Locubrermour was deemed uninhabitable for the long term. However, by reconfiguring the Nexus of Time, the Karnasaurs discovered a parallel universe where Etah had chosen to spare Infra, thus preventing Vernietigen from returning at the cost of the return of the Harbingers. The new GSSOC team is sent to this other parallel universe in hopes of forming an alliance. Another GSSOC In the other universe known as Omni 02 B, Ilion was completely destroyed, razed by the Harbingers and B!GSSOC had fled to a new base in Domum Regimen. The Galactic Senate had suffered through the Third Galactic War (MG Universe) which left the Milky Way a shadow of its former self. Despite this, the Harbingers became somewhat inactive with the reduced technological state, although some of the brilliant minds across the Senate went into hiding to preserve their own secrets such as interuniversal travel. They were approached with the proposition that the two parallel counterparts work together to try to stop Vernietigen to make Omni 02 A safe for everyone. It was proposed that amassing a large amount of antimatter could possibly neutralize Vernietigen although it was a very risky, dangerous idea. However, the proposition was not without political objections as the counterparts in A!Galactic Senate were concerned that effectively doubling the galactic population was not a good idea and that there were some that would be left to perish. As such, an ark began construction that would hide in Omni 02 B in the event that the plan to destroy Vernietigen would fail. In the meantime though, both GSSOC's was tasked with bringing stability to Omni 02 B to help them rebuild after the war. In their travels, they discovered a pair of dueling Titans Krayhan and Morduin who had been fighting each other within Locubrermour. Morduin was the herald of Vernietigen, inclined to bring about Omni 01 A's end by bringing speeding up Vernietigen's return. Vernietigen's Approach Vernietigen soon arrived within six million lightyears, directly threatening the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. Despite being so far, various distant colonies could already feel the effects of the lethal gamma radiation emanating from Vernietigen resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands as he approached. It was only a matter of time before he would get close enough to begin absorbing the galaxies themselves. The plan to amass enough antimatter was put into motion, but many of the Galactic Senate's citizens already begun to panic - mass hysteria plagued the Senate territory as many scrambled to find their way into Omni 02 B. The governments on the receiving end were not too pleased as they could not support the vast number of refugees especially in the aftermath of the war. -more to come Category:Story arcs